


Be Still With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (both figuratively and literally), (sort of lol??), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Inflation, Light Angst, M/M, Sex in Space, Spacesuits, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor and Bruce work on a moon base. Bruce has been stressed lately, so Thor comes to help him unwind with a little kinky fun.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Be Still With Me

"You're stressed," Thor points out one day - literally  _ pointing _ at Bruce, as if making an accusation. 

" _ Stressed _ ?" Bruce takes the pencil he'd been chewing out of his mouth, and tucks it behind his ear, turning to look at his crewmate. "I'm not stressed. I'm just-" he motions at the stacks of paper strewn about the desk, the lines of data scrolling across his computer screen- " _ Busy _ . I'm just busy." 

Thor folds his arms, brows furrowing. "Uh-huh. And how many mugs of coffee is that on your desk? I count four- No." He counts again, squinting his eyes. " _ Five _ . Bruce, have you been  _ sleeping _ ? I haven't seen you in our room in ages." 

"I have  _ deadlines _ ." 

"Mhhmm." Suddenly there's a gentle pressure on Bruce's shoulders; Thor's rubbing them, and Bruce instinctively leans in. Oh, it feels  _ good _ . 

"And your data's off." Thor points at the screen. "There and there. Really, you need to take a break. We can push the deadline back and you can look at this with a fresh pair of eyes later." 

"Ugh," Bruce says, logging out of the program and scooting his chair away from the desk. "Okay. Fine. But no pushing the deadline back. Twenty minute nap, how about that?"

"Ridiculous," Thor tuts, continuing to rub his shoulders. "My god, Banner, you're so tense. Why don't you come back to the suit bay with me, and I can help you unwind. Perhaps we could… try that stuff we talked about the other night?" 

"That  _ stu- _ ?" 

_ Ohhh _ . 

Well.

That  _ does _ sound nice. 

"Come ooon," Thor whines, running a hand through Bruce's curls. "I've been dying to see you in that thing again since the first spacewalk." 

"I-if you insist," Bruce stammers, feeling his cheeks heat up. Oh God, is Thor serious? Is he  _ dreaming _ ? He shoots a guilty look back at his desk. "Wait, no. I can't engage my weird kinks while I'm on the clock, Thor." 

Thor rolls his eyes and takes him by the hand. "Bruce, we're on the  _ moon _ . We're the only people on this base. What are they going to do, arrest us?"

"Uhhh." Bruce stands up, suddenly too excited to care about work, now. "Good point. Let's go."

" _ That's _ the spirit."

—

There's a hiss of air flowing into the suit, and the thick, heavy fabric begins to inflate all around him. Bruce has never really got over how it's kind of like being on the inside of an air mattress, and the image makes him chuckle. He's a bit sweaty from the process of putting the damn thing on, but the suit's internal cooling garment starts to correct that quickly.

Thor plays with the hose dials a bit, and the air's hiss slows to a tantalizing crawl.

"What are you doing? It's going to take ages if you go that slow," Bruce says, putting his hand on his steadily-inflating hip. The smooth fabric gives instantly at the pressure. It's  _ infuriating _ . 

"Patience, Banner. We only have all day." 

"Ugh, I want it  _ now _ ." 

"Maybe if you ask nicely." 

"I want it now  _ please _ ."

"Hm. Sufficient." Thor turns the dial again, and the oxygen hisses in just a bit faster - though not as fast as Bruce would like. "You seem in an awful hurry to get this over with." 

"I'm not-" Scratch that, this speed is perfect. Bruce can feel the cool fabric steadily beginning to press more against his skin, hugging his thighs, his waist, his chest, his crotch - a gentle, uniform pressure. He closes his eyes, breathing steadily, letting himself enjoy the steady inflation. He bends his arm experimentally, and finds it difficult - but not impossible.

He walks - well,  _ waddles _ \- to the side a bit, so he can lean against the padded wall. He can hear Thor chuckling behind him. 

" _ What _ ?"

"It's fun to watch you waddle around in that thing." Thor reaches for the dial again. "Want more air? It'll be hard to walk."

"Yes. Please." His voice is desperate; he's pretty sure his face is red. A warm, fuzzy feeling builds in his crotch as the air hisses louder this time, the suit filling out plump around his body. 

"You look beautiful," Thor says as he unhooks the hose, before reaching out to stroke his ear with a gloved hand. There's a hunger in his eyes that sends a shudder down Bruce's back. "Let me help you over to the mirror. I want you to see how plump you are."

Bruce nods enthusiastically, and Thor wraps a pillowy arm around his waist and begins guiding him toward the mirror. Thor's steps are steady - a little slow and awkward, but his suit isn't inflated enough to immobilize him. Bruce, on the other hand, feels like he could topple over at any moment. If he didn't have Thor to lean on, he almost certainly would.

_ Oh _ .

The massive EMU suit absolutely  _ dwarfs _ him. He looks like a Michelin Man; he's almost three times his size. His limbs are so chubby; all he can really do on his own is move his arms up and down and sway his body from side to side. The suit  _ bulges _ around his waist and hips, so round and fat. _ Fuck _ , it's so tight, and so big, so compressing. The fabric is pressed snug against his crotch, hugging it securely.

Holy  _ fuck _ . He can't remember the last time he was this turned on. 

He also can't stop  _ staring _ at himself. And from the looks of it, neither can Thor. The other man licks his lips, and presses close to him. Bruce thinks he might pass out - or fall over.

"Get back against the wall," Thor says, guiding him to it by his chubby waist. "I want you. I want you so bad." 

"I want you too. Oh my God." 

"You're so fat you can barely move," Thor says, and Bruce finds himself squashed between the wall and Thor's suit. He runs his hands up and down Bruce's waist, and the inflated suit gives just a bit. "So fucking fat." His breath is hot and heavy against Bruce's neck.

"Yes-  _ Ohhh _ ," a soft moan escapes his lips as he realizes there's a  _ pressure _ at his crotch, and Thor is rubbing it, in large, deep circles. The warm feeling between his legs builds to a deep ache, spreading slowly to his thighs and his stomach. 

As if he read his mind, Thor begins rubbing his upper thighs with his other hand, before grinding his body up against Bruce's, pressing him harder into the wall. 

"I- I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, Thor," Bruce says, in between breaths. "I can't really move. I'm a sitting duck." 

Thor gives a cocky grin, and continues rubbing at the fabric on his crotch. It's a gentle but firm pressure - Bruce can't feel  _ that _ much, but the thought of what's to come sets his heart racing. "You don't have to do anything. Just relax and enjoy it." 

"Shit. Okay. That sounds good. That sounds… really nice, actually." Bruce sucks in another big breath. "You sure you don't want me to do anything?"

"You just sit there and look pretty. Besides," Thor looks up at him, poking his belly playfully. "You couldn't move in that thing even if you wanted to." 

"Oh, come on, yes I can." In an attempt to prove it, Bruce steps forward - a herculaen effort, and for a moment, he thinks he can do it, but then he falls flat on his back with a little bounce, the spacesuit cushioning him completely. 

Thor guffaws. "Okay, Banner, that's enough. Want me to inflate you more?" He places a hand on the oxygen dial, cocking an eyebrow.

If Bruce could see himself right now, he's pretty sure he'd be beet-red. He nods enthusiastically, his head being pretty much the only thing he can reliably move right now. "Please. Make me big. So big I can't-" 

The sound of the air hissing cuts him off, and the pressure around every inch of his body increases, pressing, constricting, until he's certain it couldn't inflate any further. He looks like a marshmallow, steadily puffing bigger and bigger over an open fire. He tries to move his leg experimentally, but it doesn't budge. Not even an inch, not even a centimeter. He's completely and utterly immobile. 

" _ There _ ," Thor says, satisfaction clearly apparent on his face. He switches off the dial and kneels down towards Bruce, patting his stomach and thighs. " _ Ohh _ . Bruce. You're so fat and plump. And so perfectly, finally still." 

Thor rubs Bruce's thighs again, deep, strong strokes up the smooth, taut fabric of his spacesuit, slowly working his way back up to his crotch. He tuts. "I can't believe I had to physically force you to rest, Doctor Banner." 

"You didn't  _ force _ me to do anything," Bruce says, half-smug, half reveling in the deep strokes. Thor smiles as he gets to the fasteners around Bruce's waist, unbuckling them one by one, before he leans his full weight against him, grinding on him.

His hand sneaks in between Bruce's legs, tight against the pressure from the spacesuit, tight against the thin fabric of his underwear, and so, so perfectly warm. He begins to move in firm, slow circles, and Bruce's heart is  _ pounding _ . He didn't know how much he wanted this,  _ needed _ this. 

"That's right." Thor's voice is hot and gravelly against Bruce's ear. "You're so fat, so round. You've got the plumpest spacesuit I've ever seen, and I've been around." His hand moves faster, deeper, rougher as he speaks. Bruce's back reflexively tries to arch in pleasure, but his muscles can only clench inside the tight suit, and it makes it feel even better. 

"That's right. So immobile, so plump." Thor pauses, panting, and his hand goes slack, warm between Bruce's legs. "God, you're  _ too _ plump. It's so  _ tight _ down there. I can't get at you properly."

He pushes himself up off of him with his free hand, and Bruce lets out a little whine, already missing the warmth of his hand and the pressure of his body.  _ Why now? _ He watches Thor stand up, pacing a little. 

"I need something to hold your legs spread in place. Give me a little more room down there. Can you move them at all?" 

Bruce, well, tries. "Uh, no." All he can do is wiggle his toes in his boots. 

Thor frowns, looking down at him and chewing at his bottom lip. "Hm. Well, I think I have an idea. I need to go get something from the other room, though. You hold tight." 

He shoots a finger gun, and then leaves Bruce laying there, useless and prone on the floor.

"O-okay!" He calls after him, craning his neck to watch him go - but it's too late. Thor's footsteps disappear down the hallway, leaving Bruce alone with himself.

Well. 

This is fine. 

He lifts his head up, trying to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It's exhausting to hold his neck like this, but he can see his inflated suit, and -  _ wow _ . He didn't know it could even get that big. He's positively  _ enormous _ . He looks like a human-shaped balloon, kind of starfished on the ground, almost every inch of him covered in thick, puffy fabric. His face is red and flushed, his curls messy and slick with sweat. He can see a sliver of his pussy through the slot Thor had left open, flushed pinkish-red and slick. The suit bulges around his stomach and thighs, big and round and soft. God, he wishes he could squeeze it. He looks like a human pillow. 

Curious, he tries to buck his crotch against the fabric, but he can't move at all. He's completely useless in this thing. It's so  _ frustrating _ \- that longing ache for more is back, and he wishes Thor wasn't taking his sweet time to find -  _ what _ was it again? 

Oh, whatever. He lays his head back down, deciding to try and relax into the soft-but-firm puffiness of the massive spacesuit. It's like a tight hug from all sides, and he feels safe and secure despite the fact that he literally couldn't move even if he tried. He has to breathe slow and deep to feel like he's getting enough oxygen, and it forces him to relax. He wiggles his toes and fingers and closes his eyes, content and cocooned. He imagines he were out on a spacewalk right now, still and floating amongst the stars. Cool and safe and wonderfully compressed. 

"You look happy." Thor's voice snaps him back to it, and he cranes his head to look. 

He has some kind of collapsible bar in his hand. There's a flat edge on either side - it looks like maybe a discarded part of the old base, or perhaps some kind of tool for propping things up. He thinks he's seen it lying around in one of the storage compartments. 

"I thought I'd use it to keep your legs spread apart," Thor says matter-of-factly, turning it over in his hands. 

" _ Oh _ ." 

"Oh? Should I not? Because I can always just-" 

" _ No!  _ No. That's really, uh, clever." 

"Oh, thank you, I  _ do _ pride myself in my intell-" He pauses, squinting as he looks down at him. "Wait, no as in 'yes'? Or no as in -" 

"Yes! As in yes,  _ please _ , I'm actually really into this idea and I've been sitting here for God knows how long and -" 

"Dirty old man." Thor is on top of him in a jiffy, pressing a gloved hand to his lips. "Shhhh. If you stop yammering, we can get going." 

Bruce nods vigorously. "Okay. Okay."

"That's right," Thor says, brushing back his bangs and planting a few tender kisses on his forehead. He massages his chest, his waist, his hips as he moves down, kissing down his belly before grabbing the bar off the ground. Bruce's heart begins to pound as he sets it up between his ankles and expands its length. 

His fat legs slowly begin to spread, the bulging spacesuit creaking as it slides against the floor. The bar might be painful if he weren't in the suit, but the plump fabric cushions his ankles; it's a pleasant, firm, grounding pressure, holding him in place. 

"Good, good," Thor murmurs to himself as he inches the bar wider. Bruce's legs are spread wide open, held securely in place, and the fresh air on his crotch is cool and pleasant. It's the only part of his body - aside from his head - that's free. 

There's one final inch against the bulging fabric, and then a  _ click _ as he locks the bar in place. 

"So open and ready for me," Thor says, licking his lips as he moves forward, massaging up his inner thighs, deep pressure against the suit. It gives just slightly against him, making a  _ swishing _ noise as he rubs. "So much more room to work."

Bruce shudders at that. Thor's so close to him, planting kisses down his bulbous belly. He can feel his hot breath on his skin as he gets closer to the opening.

"I think," Thor says, reaching over to the dial, still massaging with his other hand, "you may have lost some air while I was gone."

"Oh?" He tries to move his arm, and realizes he can just barely inch it. "Oh. I guess I did." 

"Well, I can rectify that problem." The air begins to slowly hiss into the suit again, pressing into him on all sides. Bruce's breath picks up in excitement, and Thor moves in again, a hungry look in his eyes. "I want you as big and fat as  _ possible _ ." He tests the suit on his thighs again, and this time it barely gives. The bar creaks against the pressure. 

"Keep going. Oh my God. Talk about how huge I am." 

"Absolutely," Thor chuckles as his thumb starts tracing the outside of his crotch, teasing him. He rests his hand there, just at the opening, and Bruce tries to buck against it, but the suit holds him in place. He lets out a little moan. 

"Oh, I know you want it. It's too bad you're so big and fat you can't get it." Thor presses down, teasing a finger inside just for a second. "I guess you'll just have to wait for me."

"Ohhh, God. Oh my God. Keep going, please."

Thor grins devilishly. " _ Please _ . Now that's what I want to hear from my big fat spaceman. So polite."

He straddles him, gently nursing open the lips of his pussy, his breath hot and heavy against the opening. "May I?" 

Bruce can  _ hear _ his own heart pounding now. "Oh, God, yes." 

Thor doesn't ask twice. Bruce feels his tongue press in, cool and wet and slick, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Oh.  _ Oh _ . Oh my God." Thor kisses him deeply, and Bruce's toes curl inside the boots. He can't do anything. He can't do anything but  _ take _ it. His crotch  _ pulses _ against Thor's lips, and the other man rests a thumb against his clit, circling it ever so gently. 

"I feel like -  _ ohhh _ \- I should be doing something," Bruce pants. "I'm just a pillow prince here."

"That's the problem," Thor says, and his tongue goes in again. "You -  _ pah _ , sorry, God, you're hairy - you always feel like you should be doing something." He massages his bulbous stomach, smiling up at him. "Let me  _ serve _ you. You deserve to rest. You deserve good things." 

"I d-" Bruce almost tries to argue, but Thor's already going down on him again, cool tongue sending waves of pleasure burning from his crotch to his thighs and stomach. "Ah -  _ Ahhhh _ ," 

"Mmm. So vocal." Thor kisses him, pulling the puffy suit back a bit to nibble at his inner thigh, before spreading his lips apart and working his tongue around and around his clit, as he presses a thick, gloved finger slightly inside the slick opening. Bruce can barely keep track of what he's doing. The warmth builds inside him, switching off his thoughts.

"Shit, shit, fuck." Bruce moans. Thor pauses, drawing out slightly, cool air on his crotch once more. It pulses. "Oh God, please keep going, please, please,  _ harder _ ."

"Your wish is my command." 

Thor presses down hard with his tongue, alternating between teasing and pressure and sucking as he runs his finger along the sides. The pleasure just builds and builds and builds around his crotch, as Thor presses against him, into him - "Oh God oh God oh-  _ ohhh _ ," 

Again, Bruce tries to arch, gasping and gasping for breath, but the suit holds him snug and secure, sending the pleasure in waves, energy vibrating through his body, seemingly bouncing around the confines of the suit as Thor continues to press and rub and suck. "So full and warm and big and  _ fat _ ," Thor's words send him over the edge, and Bruce pulses again and again around his finger, legs shaking as his eyes roll back in his head and a weak moan escapes him. 

There are no thoughts, no worries, no fears. There is only this moment.

Bruce goes limp inside the suit, eyelids fluttering in the dopamine high. Thor crawls upwards, keeping his hand steady and secure on his crotch as he rests his head on his shoulder. There's a serene smile on his lips. He feels like he's floating gently with the other man, their suits pressed together. He's completely and utterly relaxed.

"That's right, spaceman," Thor says gently, smiling down at him. His hair is sticking out every which way, almost as if they  _ were _ in microgravity. Bruce  _ loves _ it. "How do you feel?"

"I feel. Wonderful. Exhausted. Relaxed.  _ Wonderful _ . Thank you, Thor." He tries move to ruffle Thor's hair with his hand, but realizes he's still trapped by the spacesuit. "C-can you deflate me some? I want to hold you." 

"Oh, of course. Hang on." There's a  _ squeak _ as Thor pushes himself off him and moves to the dial. The oxygen hisses pleasantly out of him as the tight, snug fabric becomes soft and pillowy once more. He tests his arm and realizes he almost has a full range of motion again. "Okay, stop." 

Thor switches off the dial, wiping off his mouth as he waddles back over to him, resuming his original position against his chest. They sink slightly into the padded floor, and Thor strokes his side gently, as he presses their foreheads together.

"You have such pretty eyes," Bruce muses, stroking Thor's hair. "Grey and blue. Like a dark thunderstorm." He could watch the clouds roll in for hours.

"So do you, Banner," Thor says, smiling planting a kiss on his forehead. "I could get lost in those dark brown pools all day. Such a rich and deep color, almost black, yet flecked with orange." He twirls a curl around his finger. "So wonderful to see them not clouded by worry." 

Bruce grins and pats the plump fabric of Thor's spacesuit happily, feeling himself blush. He wraps his arms around Thor, squeezing and rubbing. "All thanks to you," he says, stroking his back. It's so plump and smooth, like a big, cool pillow. He wishes he had the energy to roll around with him right now.

"You  _ deserve _ it. You deserve good things." 

"I… I guess." Suddenly, there's tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and he looks away. Thor had hit a nerve he didn't even know was there, and suddenly there's a new feeling sitting in his gut. Guilt.

"You  _ do _ ." Thor pulls away slightly, stroking his hair, a look of slight concern on his face. "Do you still not believe so? Not  _ know _ so?" 

"No, I just-" he stares at the airlock, grabbing at Thor's suit. "It just… takes some getting used to. I guess I know it, but not emotionally. I…" he trails off. "It's hard to see myself as desirable. Or deserving. Of that." 

Thor scoffs. "You're a good man, Banner. So much better than you think. You're kind and gentle and passionate and you made it to the  _ moon _ with me, for God's sake. Of  _ course _ you're deserving." 

"And also," he smiles, tracing a line down Bruce's neck with his finger and kissing him there. "You are  _ very _ desirable. Big fat spacesuit or no." 

Bruce laughs at that. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try and believe you." He says, planting a kiss on the top of Thor's hair. 

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Thor slaps him heartily on the waist, beaming. Bruce slaps him back, laughing at the sound it makes.  _ Pat, pat, pat.  _

"Maybe we should do this more often." 

"Perhaps we should."

Bruce smiles, squeezing Thor again. He lets his words sit there in his mind, and for a moment, he lets himself believe it. Good things.  _ You deserve good things _ . He rests in the suit, letting himself soak up the pleasant feeling of the soft, puffy fabric surrounding him, the warmth and pressure of Thor cuddled up to him, the quiet sound of their breathing. The security and safety he feels here.

He drifts off to sleep, holding Thor, imagining once more that they're floating out in space. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was my first time writing porn. Hope you enjoyed these nerds! 
> 
> I will be orphaning this work, but kudos and comments are still appreciated! I'll still be checking this occasionally for feedback, just don't want it tied to my main account :)


End file.
